The Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: The case that Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles end up getting on their day off seems just like any other one until they start to put pieces together and see similarities. They'll soon realize they're dealing with someone from Jane's past. Rizzles. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any of its characters. Y'all know that.

Rating: T

AN: Okay. I said that I wouldn't write in a while 'cause of school but this idea sprouted and I had to write it. I don't know if you guys will like it but I hope you will. If there's ever a time I take a long time to update, it's probably 'cause of school. I'm not quite sure where I'm taking this story either. I'll have to see. Alright. Here we go.

The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

It was a late Friday evening in September. Marlee Peterson just got home from work. She was average looking 25 year old girl with fair skin and brown hair. She locked the doors of her blue Honda Accord and headed toward her house. Marlee opened her door and walked in. Everything about her house was normal and modern. She loved fashion. She had a few designer labels but normally didn't have enough money for that type of clothing. She headed upstairs to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She turned off the lights and let herself fall onto her bed and closed her eyes. That's when she heard a creak in the floor board. She opened her eyes and could see the outline of two figures hovering beside her bed; one on the left and one the right. Marlee opened her mouth to scream but her mouth was covered abruptly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man with an ominous voice told her and uncovered her mouth.

"Who are you?" Marlee asked, trying to remain calm.

"You don't need to know that." A woman said.

"What do you want?" Marlee asked as her bedroom lights turned on. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She saw a middle aged man and a young woman standing beside her bed. The man was holding a knife and the woman was holding a gun. "Please, leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The man said. Marlee didn't recognize these two people but all she could notice about them was that the man had really cold and menacing eyes and the woman, who couldn't be older than 30, looked innocent and out of place and looked as if the gun was burning her flesh. But in life, Marlee learned that nothing was what it seemed.

"What have I ever done to you?" Marlee demanded as her heart started to beat faster.

"You haven't done anything to me. This is random. You were just a choice out of hundreds that I could've picked." He leaned closer and smiled devilishly. "You're just a part of the plan; the missing piece to the puzzle, if you would like to think of it that way."

"What damn puzzle?" Marlee half shouted.

"This isn't about you." The woman said as the gun was still pointed at Marlee's head.

At that moment, the man pulled out a photo and held it out for Marlee to see. It was a photo of a detective with raven-black hair. She looked familiar to Marlee but couldn't think of her name. That was when Marlee realized who this man was.

"Oh my God, I know who you are." Marlee said as she tried to jump out of her bed and was stopped by a knife to her abdomen. She fell back onto her bed and was met with a pillow to her face. Marlee screamed and clawed at her attacker but she knew she was going to die. Marlee's last thought before taking her last breath was that she hoped this man never finds that detective.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The air was starting to get colder. Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles stepped into Jane's apartment. They have only known each other for 3 years but they were the best of friends. They could trust each other no matter what. Jane collapsed onto her couch and closed her eyes. Maura smiled at her as she headed into the kitchen, got 2 glasses and found a bottle of wine she left from a few days back.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked as she poured the wine.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Jane said as she rubbed her eyes.

Maura handed her a glass. "Jane…I know you're lying to me…you can tell me."

Jane sighed. "It's probably nothing." Jane sipped her wine and started off into the distance.

"What is?" Maura asked her and noticed Jane zoned out. Maura set her hand on top of hers and squeezed it. "Jane."

Jane shook her head. "It's just a dumb hunch, okay?"

"Your hunches are usually right." Maura told her. "Jane. What is it?"

"I just have a weird feeling something is gonna happen, that's all." Jane told her.

"Oh." Maura rubbed Jane's hand. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"How do you know that?" Jane asked while drinking the remaining wine down in one huge gulp.

Maura shrugged. "I just want you to feel better."

At that moment, the loud ring of Jane's cell phone made them both jump. Jane couldn't fight the feeling that something bad was going to happen and unfortunately, it'll turn out that she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here we go.

Chapter 2

Maura sipped her wine as she watched Jane answer her cell phone. "Rizzoli"

"Hey Jane. Do you want some good news or bad news first? Wait, they're both bad…" Korsak said.

Jane sighed. "Give me the least bad one."

"There's a crime scene." Korsak said and gave her the address.

"Here I thought Maura and I would get a day off today." Jane said and chuckled.

"Are you ready for the really bad part?" Korsak asked her.

"Go ahead." Jane said while smiling at Maura and noticed Maura was still holding and squeezing her hand.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but…Charles Hoyt escaped custody yesterday. He wasn't in his cell this morning." Korsak told her.

Jane's smiled disappeared and all the blood left her face. She covered her mouth.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked in a scared tone.

"Jane…are you still there?" Korsak asked.

"Y-you're sure?" Jane asked while holding back tears.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Jane." Korsak said sadly.

"Maura and I will be there in a few minutes." Jane said.

"Bye." Korsak said as Jane hung up.

Jane could only stare at her best friend as she tried not to break down.

"Jane…what's going on?" Maura asked.

"It was Korsak…he said-" Jane tried to say it but she didn't want to believe it. "Charles Hoyt escaped custody yesterday."

"Oh my God." Maura said and frowned. She pulled Jane close and hugged her. Jane held her tight.

"This can't be happening again, Maura." Jane said as she started to cry. "How many times has he done this to me?"

Maura knew she didn't want an answer but knew this would be the 3rd time. Maura rubbed her back. "Shh…it's gonna be okay."

Jane let go of their embrace and wiped her tears away. "I wish you were right." They sat in silence for a moment. "We have a crime scene to get to." Jane stood up and put on her coat.

_Please let this be a dream. I don't know if I can do this again. _Jane thought as they drove to the crime scene. Jane could hope and pray that it was a dream but she knew that this nightmare was only beginning.

…...

Jane tried to keep a clear head as she arrived on the crime scene with Maura. Frost started to walk towards Jane. Maura smiled at him she passed by them and headed into the house.

"Hey Jane. Are you alright?" Frost asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jane said as she headed up the porch steps.

"You sure?" Frost asked her again.

"Uh huh." Jane answered him. "Where's the crime scene?"

"Upstairs." Frost told her as they walked up.

In all honesty, Jane wasn't okay, not one bit. This monster has been terrifying her for about 3 years. He nearly killed her more than once. She even had the chance to kill him and yet she didn't. _Why didn't I shoot him? _Jane thought. Jane had people get to her before but not as bad as Hoyt. Even in jail, he scared her. Nothing could protect her from him. He would forever be in her nightmares. When Jane got to the crime scene, it was in the bedroom. Then, she saw the woman.

"What do we got?" Jane said as she walked around the bed to where Maura was standing.

"Marlee Peterson, age 25. She was a journalist down at the Boston Globe." Korsak explained.

"I talked to a few of her neighbors and they said she arrived home at 10 o'clock every night, like clockwork. Her best friend called her a dozen times." Frost said. "She said she got worried and came to her house to find her like this."

"Stab wound to the abdomen." Maura said as she pointed at the wound.

"That's obvious. It's the cause of death, right?" Jane asked as Maura gave her a weird look.

"I won't know for sure until I do the autopsy." Maura said and Jane groaned.

"Can you give me a guess?" Jane asked. Maura looked around the body.

"It possibly could be the cause of death but do you see her eyes? They're dilated. It looks to me like could've smothered." Maura explained. Jane looked over the bed and glanced around the room.

"To me, it looks like Marlee was a neat freak. The blankets weren't pulled down yet." Jane told them and walked to the other side. She pointed to a pillow. "Why is this pillow laying out here on top of the bed when she didn't even pull down the covers?"

"Maybe she wasn't ready to go to bed." Frost said and shrugged.

"That could very well be something that could stop her from breathing." Maura said and looked up at Jane.

"Do you have a time of death?" Jane asked and looked around the room for a possible murder weapon.

"Hmm. I would say about 18 or 19 hours ago." Maura said.

"So, the neighbors are right. She did get home at 10." Jane replied.

"We should get the body back to the morgue. There could've been something else that killed her." Maura told them.

"You think it's something else other than this?" Jane asked while crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure but you never know." Maura answered as she stood up.

"Okay." Jane said as she watched Maura head out of the room. "Make sure that pillow gets bagged." Korsak and Frost nodded. Jane hurried down the steps after her.

"Hey. You got done looking extra quick today." Jane said as she followed her onto the porch.

"Yeah. I saw all I had to see for now." Maura said as they moved aside as the body was wheeled out.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Jane asked.

"Sure. How are you feeling?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged as they walked to her car.

"We'll get him, Jane." Maura encouraged her.

…...

Maura and Jane were just finishing their milkshake as they walked into the morgue. Jane watched as Maura conducted the autopsy with so much precision.

"Hey Jane." Korsak said as Frost followed after him. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Jane knew he was talking about Hoyt.

"Me too. Whatever. I don't want to talk about it." Jane said and sighed.

"We can put your house under surveillance just in case he-" Frost started to say.

Jane interrupted him. "No. I don't need my apartment watched, alright?"

"Jane. Come on." Korsak told her with a frown.

"No. I'm not afraid of him anymore. I can take care of myself." Jane lied.

"Can we all just stop arguing?" Maura said as she looked up from the body. Everyone stood in silence as they watched Maura finish up the autopsy. "Alright. I'm done."

"So do you have a cause of death?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "We were both right. The stab wound to her abdomen would've killed her but she was smothered. I found a hair on her body; it was from a man named Mark Brennan. He works at the Boston Globe as well. He could possibly be our killer."

"Okay. Frost, can you get him in for questioning?" Jane asked. "I also want to interview the best friend."

"Also, lividity and temp conclude that she died between 10 PM and midnight." Maura told them. "I also found something strange. You'll have to come over here to see it." Maura motioned them to the left side. Maura handed Jane a magnifying glass as she lifted up Marlee's left earlobe. Jane leaned in.

"What is that? A letter?" Jane asked.

"Yes. The letter I." Maura answered.

"It's a symbol." Korsak said, taking the magnifying glass from Jane.

"For what?" Frost asked.

"It could stand for anything; person place or thing." Jane answered.

"Or it could just be I, as in first person." Maura nodded. "It's written in marker so it couldn't have been there for long."

"So the killer is sending us a message." Jane said. "Did you find any other letters or words?"

"I looked around the whole body and I couldn't find anything else like this." Maura told them.

Jane sighed. "Is that all you got?"

"For now." Maura said. Frost and Korsak walked out but Jane stayed. She watched Maura put the body away and take off her gear and gloves.

"I guess I'll head home now." Jane said while watching Maur and noticed that it was almost 11 PM.

"Are you going to be okay?" Maura asked and Jane nodded. "How about I stay the night?"

"Maura, you don't have to do that. I'm sure you have better things to do." Jane replied.

"I have nothing better to do." Maura said with a wink. "I would just have to get a few things."

Jane smiled. "Okay. Let's go."

…..

Jane and Maura got back to Jane's place. Jane was carrying Maura's suitcase and Maura carried Bass. When they got in, Maura gave Bass strawberries and Jane fed Joe Friday. Then, Jane walked into the spare room and set Maura's suitcases in it.

"You and your designer clothes…" Jane said and laughed.

"What about them?" Maura asked.

"I don't know." Jane said with a smile. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay." Maura said with a smile. Jane headed to her room, changed into shorts and laid under the covers. She rubbed her hands. Every time she would close her eyes, all she could see was him; the Surgeon. Jane heard a knock on the door and jumped a bit. She set her hand on her gun, which was sitting on the bedside table.

Maura walked in and saw Jane's hand on the gun. "You're gonna shoot your best friend?"

Jane laughed and laid back down. "No."

"I thought you needed some company." Maura replied. "It's okay if you want me to leave."

"No, no. I'll feel better if you sleep with me." Jane said with a smile.

Maura smirked. "Jane Rizzoli, you're being rather naughty."

"Wait, what? No. I didn't mean it like that." Jane said and blushed a bit. Maura laid down next to her.

"I know." Maura said. "Are you okay?" Jane nodded but started to shake her head.

"No. I'm not." Jane said and started to cry. "God damn it, Maura. Why won't he leave me alone?"

"I don't know." Maura said while almost tearing up herself. She had to remain strong for Jane. "You're strong, Jane. You can do this."

"I don't think I can." Jane said and looked at her. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Maura looked into her eyes. "Jane Rizzoli doesn't give up and you're giving up. I'm here for you. Always."

Jane threw her arm across Maura's stomach and cried into her shoulder. "Shh…it'll be okay." Maura rubbed her back. "You'll be okay."

"Maura…why is life so damn unfair?" Jane asked as she started to cry less and less.

"I don't know, Jane. It's a mystery to me." Maura said as she still rubbed Jane's back. "You're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can get through life's difficult situations, it's you."

Jane giggled lightly and looked up at her. "Thanks Maura."

"You're welcome." Maura said and looked down at her. Abruptly, Jane kissed Maura passionately and pulled back. Maura's jaw dropped. Jane frowned.

"God…I'm sorry." Jane said and looked away.

"No." Maura said and lifted up Jane's head lightly with her hand and kissed her back. She stopped and smiled. "I bet you do wanna sleep with me."

Jane laughed. "Uh huh. Lemme tell ya."

Both Jane and Maura needed comfort and this helped them. In their minds, they didn't know what this kiss would lead too but they would have fun with it until they found out.

AN: Okay…I had them kiss at the end…I just thought it would be cute. Non-Rizzles shippers, it's okay…I don't know if I'm going to make them a couple. I know most people don't review anymore but you guys can vote if you want them to get together or not. So either PM me what you'd like to see or review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the 3rd chapter.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Jane woke up and saw Maura sleeping next to her. She watched Maura sleep and remembered what they did last night. Jane lifted the covers and saw that they were both naked. _Oh God, what did we do? _ Jane asked as she moved out of the bed softly, making sure she wouldn't wake Maura. She got dressed into clean clothes and headed into the kitchen to start up a pot of coffee. She leaned against the counter and rubbed her temple. Jane was thinking about 2 things. One was about Hoyt. _Where is he? Is he standing outside my apartment right now? _ Jane sighed. The other thing rushing around in her mind was what happened with her and Maura last night. Jane was almost positive they did this for comfort. Jane started to bite her nails. _What if it wasn't out of comfort? What if she likes me that way? She couldn't. _Jane thought. _It was really fun though. _Jane shook her head. _Whoa, Jane, what are you even thinking? _

"Hey." Jane heard Maura's voice. She jumped a little and turned to see Maura dressed in a turquoise colored dress and heels to match. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Jane said with a small smile. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I was already up." Maura replied.

"Oh." Jane said. She wasn't sure if she should bring up what happened or wait for Maura to say something. "Want some coffee?"

Maura nodded. The conversation was starting to get awkward. Jane got out 2 cups and poured the coffee.

"Here you go." Jane said as she handed Maura the cup.

"Thank you." Maura said with a smile. She noticed Jane was acting rather quite so she moved closer and set her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No." Jane said truthfully.

"It's because of Hoyt, isn't it?" Maura asked. Jane closed her eyes when she heard the name.

"Yeah…and other things too." Jane said coyly.

"What other things?" Maura asked her and looked into her eyes.

"I…uh…" Jane said. Her cell started to ring. It was Korsak. "It doesn't matter."

Maura frowned as Jane answered her cell phone. "Rizzoli."

"Hey Jane. Frost and I are heading over to the jail to see how Hoyt got out of there. Wanna come?" Korsak asked.

"Uh…no. I was going to interrogate Marlee's best friend and then Mark Brennan too." Jane told him.

"Alright. We'll get there in time to question Mark. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. See ya later." Jane said and waited for Korsak to say bye before hanging up. "It was Korsak. They're going to check out the jail…to see if they can find out anything. I'm going to ask Maura's best friend some questions. Do you wanna come along?"

"Uh…I wanted to check the body to make sure I didn't miss anything." Maura said, declining Jane's offer.

"Oh. Alright." Jane said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Call me if you find anything at all."

"I will." Maura replied. "Bye."

"Bye." Jane said as she walked out of her apartment.

…...

Jane tried to remain clam as she headed up to Christina Clarke's apartment. All she could think about was Hoyt sneaking up on her. _Come on. You can do this on your own. You don't need Maura here with you. _ Jane could tell Maura was either mad at her or comfortable. _Maybe both. _Jane checked the piece of paper one more time and then knocked on the door. The door opened and Jane saw a woman with light blonde hair and was about an inch shorter than her.

"Hey." Christina said and held out her hand. "Are you Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane nodded while shaking her hand. "Yeah and you're Christina Clarke?" She nodded and motioned for Jane to come in. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Christina sat down on the couch and dabbed under her eyes with a tissue. "I can't believe Marlee is dead." Jane stood in front of her.

"Can you think of anyone who might've wanted to harm her?" Jane asked.

"No. Marlee was nice to everyone. I mean, I'm sure some people could've got angered at what she wrote. She's a journalist." Christina said and stared off into the distance.

"Anything recent?" Jane asked.

Christina thought for a second but shook her head. "No. Nothing."

Jane sighed. "Where you on Friday between the hours of 10 PM and midnight?"

Christina's jaw dropped. "You think I killed her? She was my best friend!"

"I ask everyone this question." Jane said. "I can't true anyone out until I'm sure…so, where were you?"

"Here." Christina answered. "I left work and came straight here."

"Can anyone vouch for that?" Jane asked.

"Yes. A few people at work, including Mark Brennan." Christina said, looked up at Jane and looked away quickly.

"Ahh. So, you all work at the Boston Globe?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Christina said. "Mark and I have worked there for 5 years. Marlee has been there for 3."

"Is there anyone at work that didn't get along with her or vice versa?" Jane said and crossed her arms.

"No! Everyone loved Marlee. She got along with everyone." Marlee said as tears filled in her eyes. "I don't know who would do this."

"When did Marlee leave Friday night?" Jane asked her.

"I left around 8:30 and Marlee was still there…usually, she leaves at 9." Christina explained.

"Tell me about Mark Brennan. Does he get along with her?" Jane asked.

"Yes…well…" Christina started to say and shrugged.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

Well, when I was leaving, I saw them talking and she looked upset. Then, she walked away." Christina said with a frown. "They were dating."

"Really?" Jane asked. "For how long?"

"It's been on and off…why? Don't tell me you think Mark did this too." Christina said and shook her head.

"I have to consider everyone until I can rule them out." Jane told her truthfully.

"Mark is a good guy. He couldn't have done this." Christina replied.

"Do you think it was possible that Mark could've visited Marlee?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, sure. You know what?" Christina said as she stood up and grabbed her cell phone. "She sent me a text that night." Christina went into her messages, picked out the text and handed her phone to Jane.

"Hey. He just called me and won't stop yelling at me. I can't take this anymore." Jane read aloud the text and looked at Christina. "Could she mean anyone else?"

"Christina shook her head. "No. She doesn't even have any family."

"No one? No parents or siblings?" Jane asked.

"No. Her parents died in a car crash and her parents had no siblings. She's an only child. There isn't anyone else." Christina said and Jane felt bad for Marlee. "Please. Promise me you'll find who killed her."

"I promise. Is that all you have to tell me?" Jane asked and Christina nodded. Jane handed her a card with contact information on it. "If you think of anything at all, lemme know immediately, alright?"

"Of course. Bye detective." Christina said with a smile.

"Bye." Jane said with a small wave.

As Jane walked down to her car, she was thinking Mark Brennan could be the killer. She dialed Korsak's number. He didn't pick up so it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, it's Jane. Christina Clarke gave me some good information. She said she saw Marlee arguing with Mark Brennan at 8:30 and sent her a text later that night that said Mark was arguing with her. I'm heading over the PD right now. I'll see you there."

Jane got back to the PD, went to her desk and leaned back in her chair. She looked up to see Mark Brennan being escorted into interrogation but still didn't see Korsak or Frost. _I should go see Maura. _Jane thought and headed down to the morgue. When she got down there, Jane saw Maura washing her hands at the morgue sink. She hesitated at the door.

Maura turned around and saw her. Jane could tell she caught her off guard. "Hello Jane. Did questioning the best friend go okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Look, I want to talk about something." Jane said as her breath quickened.

"About…" Maura said, not looking at Jane.

Jane could see how this was going to start and how it was going to end.

"You know…it doesn't really matter. I can see you're not interested." Jane said while she turned to leave.

"Jane." Maura said. "Don't leave."

Jane turned back around. "If you don't want to know what's bothering me, than just tell me you don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Jane…that's not it at all." Maura said with a frown as she walked toward her.

"Really? What is it then?" Jane said forcefully.

"I…" Maura started and walked away from Jane. She down in her chair and covered her face.

Jane sighed. "Maura…don't cry." When Jane said that, it made her cry even more. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"Well I'm…I'm sorry." Maura tried to say in between sobs.

Jane kneeled by her and rubbed her back. "Do you want to talk about something? I can tell you want to."

Maura wiped her eyes. "Actually, I do. I don't know how to say this but-"

At that moment, Frost walked into the morgue. Jane turned to look at him. "Hey Jane. I found you…ooh…am I interrupting something?"

She looked back at Maura. "Uhh…"

"It can wait. It's not that important." Maura said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked and Maura nodded. "Okay. I'll be up in interrogation, alright?"

_I have to tell her…before it's too late. _Maura thought as she watched Jane walk out with Frost. She held it together for a second but started to cry again.

…..

Jane, Korsak and Frost walked into the room where Mark Brennan sat. Jane could tell he looked freaked or it was just a good poker face.

"Alright, I'm gonna cut down to the chase. I'm not fooling around." Jane said as she sat down in front of him. "Where were you on Friday between the hours of 9 PM and midnight?"

Mark stammered. "I…uh…"

Jane slammed her hands down on the desk. "Answer the damn question."

"I was at work!" Mark said in a scared tone. Jane obviously freaked him out. "Ask Christina or anyone else that was there."

"Christina left at 8:30 and you were still there so she can't help you." Jane said as she stared him down. "When did you leave work?"

"Around 11…why are you guys even accusing me of this?" Mark asked while glancing at the three detectives.

"Because we have solid evidence that could put you at Marlee's house the night she was murdered." Jane told him.

"Christina said that you and Marlee were arguing before she left." Frost added.

"Not to mention Christina said Marlee texted her saying that you called Marlee and were yelling at her. I saw the text to prove it." Jane said forcefully.

"I didn't kill her. I loved Marlee!" Mark pleaded. "I didn't do this."

"So you're saying you didn't do this?" Jane said as she pushed the folder over to him.

When he saw the pictures, he covered his mouth and pushed them back over to her. "No! I didn't. Oh my God."

"Look. I get it. We all get mad." Jane started to say. "We say things we don't mean…we do things we regret. I bet Marlee broke up with you and you couldn't have that so you went over to talk to her and things didn't go the way you planned and here we are."

"No! It wasn't like that." Mark said with his jaw dropped. "Look. Christina was right. We did argue at the office. She was breaking up with me. I called her later that night and hoped I could change her mind and I got a little carried away and started yelling. I wouldn't hurt her, I swear to you."

"We found your hair at the crime scene in Marlee's bed." Korsak said.

"I wasn't there that night." Mark told them.

"Then why was your hair in her bed?" Jane asked and glared at him.

Mark groaned. "We had sex, alright? Who doesn't have sex? I'm sure you do, detective."

"That isn't your business." Jane told him.

"If you didn't kill her…do you know anyone who might've?" Frost asked him.

"No." Mark said as he shook his head. "Marlee was a sweet girl and she didn't mess with no one."

"That's almost what Christina said." Jane said.

"Well, it's true!" Mark explained. "She was one of the nicest people I knew."

Jane stood up. "That's about all I have to say…do you guys have anything to add?" Frost and Korsak both shook their heads and walked out. "You're free to go. I wouldn't think about leaving town if I were you."

"Please. I didn't kill her." Mark said with a frown.

"That's what they all say." Jane said as she walked out.

"What do you think?" Korsak asked as they watched Mark Brennan being escorted out by two officers.

"I don't know what to think. He's definitely our number suspect though." Jane told them. "So…what did you find back at the prison?"

"Well, we questioned a few workers, uniforms and inmates. They claimed they saw nothing." Frost told her.

"How is that possible?" Jane asked and crossed her arms.

"We don't know. One of the guards fell asleep on the job." Korsak said. "Also, there was a camera that had been spray painted…we're guessing he got out that way."

"And no one noticed a thing?" Jane said angrily.

They both shook their head.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Frost said with a frown.

"How did he get out of his cell?" Jane asked.

"Nothing was vandalized so someone had to have a key." Frost told her.

Jane sighed. "Well, can you check the footage and see if anything strange or suspicious comes up?"

They both nodded.

"Are you going home, Jane?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah…lemme know if anything turns up, alright?" Jane asked and they both nodded. She waved to them as she headed down to the morgue. When she got there, Maura wasn't in sight.

"What the hell." Jane said as she looked around. "Where are you, Maura?"

"Right here." Maura said behind her and made Jane jump. "Oh God. Did I scare you?"

"No. Not at all." Jane said sarcastically. Maura was holding 2 coffees in her hand.

"I thought you might need one of these." Maura said and smiled.

"Thanks." Jane said while taking it from her and smiled back. "I was thinking about heading home."

"I want to go home too." Maura said as she went over to get her purse. "Ready?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah."

…..

It was only a few minutes after they got home. Maura was getting up the courage to tell Jane what she has wanted to tell her for a long time now.

Maura opened her mouth to speak but Jane started before her. "Hey, I'm gonna get a shower, okay?"

"Uhh…yeah. Okay." Maura said with a small smile as she watched her best friend walk away.

Maura started to fidget as she sat on the couch. _I never fidget. _She stood up and walked into Jane's spare bedroom. She was in her bra and underwear when she got an idea. Maura opened up the door to Jane's bathroom. The water was already running. The door made a loud noise when Maura closed it and she stared at the shower curtain. She saw Jane's arm shoot out for her gun and she looked out.

"Maura!" Jane yelled at her and noticed her in just her bra and underwear. She put down her gun. "What are you…what are you doing?"

"I have something to tell you." Maura said and took a deep breath.

"Uh…what?" Jane said. "You're an underwear model or something?" Jane laughed.

Maura didn't laugh. "No…it's nothing like that."

"Then what, Maura?" Jane asked while many possibilities ran through her mind.

Maura sighed. "I don't know what you're going to think after this…I just want you to know that…you'll always be my best friend."

"Maura…what's wrong? You're scaring me." Jane said with a frown.

"I think the only way I can truly say this is to show you." Maura said and walked a little closer.

"Maura…" Jane replied. Maura closed her eyes as she unhooked her bra and took off her underwear. Jane's jaw dropped as she watched Maura push her way into the shower. "Maura."

Maura stood in front of Jane as the warm water fell upon them. "Jane…I love you...I'm in love with you." Maura closed her eyes and waited for Jane to shoot her down.

"You…you are?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "For a while now…I finally realized it the other night…when we…"

"I…" Jane started. "I love you too, Maura."

"Really?" Maura asked her. "You don't have to lie to me just so you don't hurt my feelings. I understand if you-"

Jane grabbed Maura by the waist and pulled her against her. "I'm not lying. I really do." Maura smiled and realized that she started to cry. "I'm sorry that I took so long to say it. I was scared."

"I understand. I'm glad I was brave enough to say it." Maura replied.

"Me too." Jane said as she kissed Maura passionately. "Just so you know…the other night…I wasn't doing it out of comfort…I really wanted to do it."

Maura smiled. "I know."

After Jane and Maura had their steamy make out session in the shower, they got out and cuddled on the couch under a blanket.

Jane was starting to fall asleep when her cell phone started to ring.

"Oh man, what now?" Jane asked with a groan as she sat up and answered her phone, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Rizzoli." Jane said.

"It's Korsak…Jane, there's been another murder." Korsak told her.

"Okay…we'll be there." Jane said as she hung up and looked down at her girlfriend. "There was another murder, Maura."

AN: Okay. There will officially be Rizzles in this story now and like I said before, I have big plans for this story. Haha. Please leave me a review and lemme know what ya think. I don't have a lot of reviews so please spread the word or something. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for all the sweet reviews. I love you guys. Here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4

"What do we have?" Jane asked as she and Maura walked up to Frost and Korsak.

"The victim's name is Hillary Burge; 40 years old." Frost explained. "She's upstairs."

As they walked into the bedroom, it looked similar to Marlee Peterson's murder.

"What is it with killers murdering people in their beds?" Korsak asked out loud.

"Some people are too messed up to understand." Frost answered him.

. "So, the bullet through the head is the cause of death."

Maura shrugged. "Like I've told you a billion times before, I need to make sure."

"What other evidence do you need?" Jane said in an annoyed tone. Maura looked up at her with a glare. "Sorry, sorry." That's when Jane noticed it. It was hidden behind the propped up pillows. "What the hell?" Jane said to herself as she moved the pillows.

Two words were carved into the back board of the bed; Missed You.

The three detectives and medical examiner exchanged glances. "Okay. That's creepy." Frost said and shook his head.

"Why is her whole body under the covers?" Korsak asked them suspiciously. Jane didn't think twice as she flipped up the covers. What she saw shocked her to the core.

Hillary's throat was slashed open and she was pinned down to the bed with scalpels.

Jane covered her mouth with her hand. "Jesus."

All of their jaws dropped. Maura walked over to Jane. "Jane…you don't know if-"

"It's him, Maura…I know it." Jane said as she held tears back. "That message is for me. If you take the "I" from the last message and combine it; I missed you. He's talking to me."

"Jane…we need to make sure. It could be a copycat." Korsak explained to her. "If you don't want to be on this case because you might think it's him, you can leave."

"It's him. It is Hoyt!" Jane said angrily. "And I'm not going to quit the case. I'm not scared of him."

Jane lied. He was the person that scared her to death. Jane would admit that to Maura but not to Korsak or Frost.

Jane sighed. "Who was first on scene?"

"The neighbors heard a gunshot." Frost told her.

"She's actually quite still warm." Maura explained. "She hasn't been dead for long."

"How long do you think?" Jane asked her.

"Hmm…around an hour." Maura said as she looked up at her.

"He was just here." Jane said with a frown. "Son of a bitch."

"Jane." Korsak said.

"What?" Jane said as she rolled her eyes. He said nothing. "I'm going to go outside and see if anyone saw anything."

Neither of them followed her as she headed out of the house. She saw an elderly couple sitting on the porch next door so she decided to confront them.

"Excuse me." Jane said as she walked up their front porch steps. "I'm Detective Rizzoli. I was hoping I can ask you both some questions. Did one of you call in the murder?"

"Yes. I did." The old woman told her. "I heard a gunshot about an hour ago. I'm surprised I heard it over the TV blasting." The woman glared at her husband who just rolled his eyes.

"Did you happen to see anyone suspicious before you heard the gunshot? Or did you see someone run out of the house perhaps?" Jane asked them.

"I didn't see anything." the old woman said and gestured down the street. "But I did hear someone's tires squeaking…it could've been anyone."

"Alright. Thank you. Is there anything else that you have to tell me?" Jane asked as she got ready to turn away.

"Wait a minute. I think I saw something after you said you heard gunshots, Mary." The man said as he looked over to his wife.

"Richard. Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Mary argued with her husband.

"What did you see?" Jane asked him.

"I saw a man…he looked older but not as old as me…maybe 50's…and I saw a woman. She looked very young." Richard explained.

"Can you explain anything else about them? Any little thing helps us." Jane said honestly.

"Hmm…the girl had brown hair and the guy had grayish-whitish hair." He said and looked up at Jane.

_The perfect description of Hoyt. _Jane thought. "Thank you. Is that all?" They both nodded. Jane gave them her number. "If you remember anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Of course we will." Mary said as they watched Jane walk down the front steps. She walked down the sidewalk a little ways and just stood there and stared out in front of her.

Jane couldn't believe that Hoyt had something to do with these murders. Never in her mind did she ever expect this to be him. It wasn't his M.O. so she never suspected anything of it. She wasn't prepared for this. Jane dealt with this man many times and she knew she should've killed him when she had the chance. Jane was about to break. If it wasn't for all the cops around her and how she always wanted to impress them, even hiding her emotions from them, she would have ran away and never looked back. Jane looked towards the house and saw Maura walking right in her direction.

If it wasn't for Maura, Jane would've lost it; in every way someone can lose it. Maura was her best friend and the love of her life. Though Jane currently felt like the world was going to cave in on her, Maura was always there no matter what, keeping a smile on her face.

"Hey." Maura said as she stood in front of her and zipped up her jacket. "Are you okay?"

"My worst nightmare has been killing people to get my attention. I couldn't be better! " Jane exclaimed with a fake smile. "Of course I'm not okay."

"Jane…you don't have to do this." Maura said as she moved closer to her and squeezed her hand.

"I don't have to do what?" Jane asked her.

"You don't have to do this case anymore. I'll even drop off the case if it makes you feel happy." Maura told her.

"No, I'm not dropping off the case and neither are you." Jane replied. "Maura, don't you get it? He's trying to antagonize me and bring me down and you know what? He's not going to do that to me anymore. I promised the first victim's best friend that I would find her killer and now we know who he is-"

"Jane, are you sure it's not a copycat?" Maura asked her.

"I am sure…I can tell, Maura." Jane said and sighed. "When he comes back again, I'll be ready."

Maura gave her a small smile.

"This is going to end, Maura." Jane said and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I'm going to kill him."

…..

Far down the street where they couldn't be noticed, Charles Hoyt sat in his car with his apprentice, Morgan Andrews. Hoyt had his binoculars zoomed in on Jane and Maura.

"Are you sure it's safe to be here?" Morgan asked him as she sat there contemplating how she was working with a serial killer anyway.

"Do you think if it wasn't safe I would be here?" He asked her with a glare.

"N-no…I was just saying." Morgan told him.

"Don't doubt me." Hoyt said in an angry tone. "I didn't have to spare your life, you know."

Morgan closed her eyes and thought back to a week ago. She was walking home from a club. It was dark out and she knew how dangerous it was but didn't expect anything to happen. Besides, she lived a few blocks away so it wouldn't have been a problem. Then, she pulled into a dark alley and Hoyt was about to kill her but he made her a bargain, for a reason that she wasn't sure of even now; she could die or work with him. Morgan didn't want to die so she picked the second choice. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to do this anymore.

"Why did you want me work with you?" Morgan asked as she rested against the door, as far away from Hoyt as possible. "I mean, what makes me so special."

"You have potential." Hoyt answered her and smiled creepily. "You'll be great to help me with my game."

Morgan nodded. "Oh…and what would that be?"

Hoyt groaned. "Don't be so stupid. You know that I haven't finished my game with Jane."

"Yeah…you mention that every 5 minutes, to be completely honest. I meant what are your exact plans." Morgan said and rolled her eyes. Morgan was caught off guard when Hoyt slapped her across the face. "What the hell?" She rubbed her face and glared at him.

"Don't challenge me. You won't win." Hoyt said as played with the knife that was sitting on the seat.

"I'm sorry." Morgan said with a frown.

He ignored her apology. "I know what makes Jane tick, believe me, I do. I know where her weakness lies…I need to take away the person she loves the most." Hoyt smiled devilishly.

"Her best friend." Morgan said out loud and took the binoculars from him.

"Yes but girlfriend would be more accurate." Hoyt replied.

"What? You think they're girlfriends?" Morgan asked and chuckled.

"They are…you can see the way they look at each other." Hoyt said as he grabbed the binoculars out of her hands. "Maura is Jane's weakness. If anything ever happened to her…right in front of her even, that would kill her inside."

Morgan couldn't believe how evil he was. She thought of her own best friend and thought of witnessing something like that.

"Yeah. You're right." Morgan agreed with him. She couldn't risk getting him angry. "This is perfect." She smiled evilly at him and he smiled back.

"Good. I'm glad you agree." Hoyt said. "So. Here's what we're gonna do."

…..

Jane and Maura just got back to the morgue. Maura was about to start the autopsy in a few minutes but Jane stopped her.

"Maura." Jane said.

"Yeah?" Maura asked and looked up at her.

"Can this possibly wait until tomorrow?" Jane asked her.

Maura was surprised that Jane didn't want her to start. "Well, yes, of course. Are you okay?"

"I just want to go home and go to bed. I need to clear my head." Jane told her truthfully.

"Okay." Maura said with a smile. "We'll wait until tomorrow."

When they got home, they didn't bother to do much except to lay down in bed.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her against her.

"I love you so much, Maura." Jane told her as she kissed her lightly.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura said with a smile.

They kissed until they were too tired to anymore and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Nothing would prepare them for what would happen tomorrow and it would be a surprise for both of them.

AN: I hope this chapter wasn't lame. And I'm going to have something big happen in the next chapter and don't kill me for leaving you on a cliffhanger. Haha. Please review and lemme know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for those who reviewed. Maybe you guys are busy, don't like to review or my story sucks now but can you guys please review? It's getting me really upset. Maybe because I complain is maybe why I don't get reviews, I don't know. Honestly, you guys can review and say anything you have to say about my story even if it's really mean. I don't care. I hate not getting reviews and I see other people's stories get a bunch. Sorry for complaining but this is the main reason I get discouraged. Alright. Here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Maura and Jane started off their morning early and spent their day in the morgue. Jane was sitting in a chair, looking at both case files as Maura conducted the autopsy on Hillary. Jane found many similarities between the two cases.

"The first victim was murdered with a knife and the second with the scalpel and a gun." Jane talked to herself almost in a whisper. Maura looked up from the body and grinned. "Everything about both of these murders are so similar."

Maura burst out laughing and Jane looked back at her. "Sorry."

"What's so funny?" Jane asked and crossed her arms.

"Nothing…it's just…you look very cute when you talk to yourself." Maura told her and blushed a little.

"I wasn't talking to myself." Jane tried to deny it. "I was talking to you…I just didn't direct it towards you."

"Uh huh." Maura replied and laughed. "You're a bad liar, Jane."

"Yeah. And this coming from the one who can't lie with passing out." Jane said with a smirk.

"I can't help that." Maura told her.

Jane smiled. "I know. But really though, there's so many similarities."

"Do you mind telling me while I finish up here?" Maura asked and Jane nodded. "Before you start, I found a hair on the body and it isn't Hillary's. I'm sending it up to see whose it is." Maura handed the evidence bag to an assistant and they walked out.

"Okay. Well, the first victim, the stab wound was more erratic. It wasn't planned out. On the second victim, you can actually tell he planned on doing it. It's so precise." Jane explained. "Look, I know I may seem insane thinking it's Hoyt but…I know it's him."

"I believe you, Jane. I didn't want to admit it…because I hate seeing you like this. I know how hard this is for you…but I really do believe you." Maura said with a small smile. "I'm done now. Do you want to see?"

Jane nodded and walked over to her. "Okay. What happened here?"

"First off, we were right about the time of the death. It only happened about an hour before we got there." Maura explained. "Her throat was cut first and Hoyt took his time doing it and he finished the job by shooting her so the gun shot caused her to die. If she wasn't shot, that throat wound would've ended up killing her."

Jane sighed. "Why would Hoyt have a female apprentice?"

Maura shrugged. "Maybe he wants to change it up a little."

"But with a woman though? Come on." Jane said and groaned. "There has to be a better reason."

"The past two victims were female. Maybe he did it so they would be more comfortable to let them in." Maura replied.

"Possibly…but why would Hoyt even bother about being careful this time?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, Jane." Maura told her. "We have to see who that hair belongs to."

"What color was it?" Jane asked.

"Blonde…why?" Maura asked her.

"Because, the old man next door said the girl that was with Hoyt was blonde. It could be her DNA." Jane said with a little hope in her voice.

Maura smiled. "Let's hope so. And Hoyt could have picked a woman so the women he would attack would feel better. If a man just came up to your door, you would be suspicious. I would be anyway." Maura explained.

"You have a point there." Jane said. "Maybe this woman went up to their door and somehow, the victims were convinced to let her in."

"Or perhaps they didn't come through the door at all." Maura said. "Hoyt isn't the type to just walk through an open door. I'm guessing he went in through a window. It's been nice the last few days so it wouldn't surprise me that both victims could've had windows open and Hoyt isn't an amateur so he could easily sneak his way into a house without being noticed."

"You're guessing?" Jane asked and winked at her.

Maura smirked. "Yes. Yes, I am."

For about an hour, Jane and Maura sat in Maura's office and looked through the case files. Jane didn't feel like looking at them anymore so she closed them and tossed them on the table. She leaned back and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Maura asked.

"Yeah…I'm just tired." Jane answered with a small smile as she wrapped her arm around Maura. Maura smiled and entwined her fingers with Jane's. They were about to lean in for a kiss when Frost walked through the door.

"Hey! Oh…" Frost said as she saw how close they were.

When they saw him, they let go of each other.

"Hey Frost. Uh, what do you need?" Jane asked as she stood up and pushed back her curly black hair.

"That DNA test that you wanted is back." Frost said as he walked toward them with a paper in his hand. He gazed back and forth at them.

Jane and Maura looked at the paper and said at the time, "Morgan Andrews."

Frost nodded. "Yep, and we are going to head to her apartment right now if you guys want to come along."

The report didn't show anything suspicious about the girl. Morgan Andrews had no past criminal record but that still didn't mean she couldn't have been involved in anything.

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll catch up." Jane said with a smile.

Frost stared at both of them before nodding. "Of course. We'll see you there."

They watched him leave and Jane sighed.

"Whoa, that was close." Jane said with a chuckle. "He almost caught us."

"Aren't we going to tell them about us?" Maura asked.

"What? Uh, I don't know…" Jane started to say. "They don't have to know, do they?"

Maura shrugged. "I guess not."

"Do you want to come along to her apartment?" Jane asked. "You don't have to come along."

Maura shook her head. "No. I'm coming this time."

Jane smiled and they headed down to the parking garage. They were about to open the doors to the car but they saw a woman limping toward them.

"Hey!" She called out. "Are you a cop?"

Jane walked away from her car and toward the girl. Maura followed.

"Yeah." Jane said to her and saw something red running down her leg. "Are you hurt?"

When the girl got closer, she was wearing sunglasses but she could see the tears rolling down her face. She started to sob but tried to speak. "He…hurt…me. Please…stop…him!"

"Who did this to you?" Maura asked her.

Jane had a feeling that something was going to happen.

The girl didn't answer. She just sobbed and stared at them.

"Hey…who did this?" Jane asked. The girl smiled the evilest smile and it scared Jane.

"I did." Jane heard a voice behind her say. She knew whose voice it was. Both Maura and Jane knew. Jane spun around quickly to see Hoyt standing right behind her. Before she could react, he jammed a needle into her throat and Jane felt herself slipping away. She collapsed to the ground and saw the same thing happen to Maura. Maura fell right on top of Jane.

"We're going to have a wonderful time, Jane. It's been too long." Jane heard Hoyt say as her whole world went dark.

AN: Please don't kill me for the cliff hanger. I've been busy with school and stuff so I can't guarantee when I'll have this done but I'll write it and post it as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry it has taken me a little bit to update. I've been busy with school and stuff but I'm back and I tried to make this chapter scary and I hope I succeeded. If you ever think I could improve on something, let me know. But I'm really sorry about how long it took me...it's been so long. I haven't been inspired so I tried my best on this. Haha.

Chapter 6

It was very dark and cold when Jane woke up. She couldn't see a thing. She was laying on her back and both her wrists and ankles were bound. When she tried to speak, her voice was muffled.

"Maura." Jane called out. All Jane could remember was Hoyt and Morgan sneaking up on her and Maura. She remembers Maura collapsing on top of her and a needle being stabbed into her own neck. Jane had no clue where she was. Jane's heart started to beat faster. _Where's Maura? _Jane started to roll around and tried to feel around for Maura.

Suddenly, Jane was blinded by lights above her and she shut her eyes. She opened them gradually and looked at the surroundings. It was a huge warehouse and was empty except for a desk in the corner and a room right next to it. She rolled to her right and saw Maura a few feet away from her curled in a fetus position. Maura appeared to be asleep. She was bound at the wrists and ankles just like Jane.

"Maura...are you okay?" Jane asked as she inched closer to her. "Answer me."

Maura's eyes opened slowly and smiled when she saw Jane but it didn't take long for that smile to disappear and for the fear to register on her face. "Jane, where are we?"

Jane tried to answer her but was interrupted.

"Where no one will find you." Jane and Maura turned to see Hoyt and his partner, Morgan. Jane pushed herself up from the ground, sat up and helped Maura do the same.

"What made you pick woman this time, Hoyt? Did a male partner get too boring?" Jane asked Hoyt while looking at Morgan.

"I'm not going to tell you, Jane." Hoyt walked over and leaned in close to her. "You may think you can get in my head but you won't. I know what makes you tick." Hoyt pulled out a scalpel and set it against her neck. Jane closed her eyes and prayed she wouldn't start to cry. She expected for Hoyt to cut her but he didn't. He stood up, walked over and whispered something to Morgan and walked out of the building.. Maura leaned her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Can you at least tell us where we are?" Jane asked.

"No, I won't tell you where you are so shut up!" Morgan yelled at them.

Jane groaned. "How did you get into this situation?"

Morgan raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Hoyt would never pick you for this. He would never pick a female to do his dirty work."

"It's none of your business as to how I got here or why I'm here. Why are detectives always so nosy?"

"So...you know that I'm a detective? What else do you know about me?"

"I know lots of things, Jane Rizzoli. I know that Dr. Maura Isles is your girlfriend. I also know that Charles Hoyt scares you."

Jane swallowed hard. "He does not scare me."

"Oh, really? Your face tells me differently. Your poker face sucks, Detective."

Jane sighed and looked over at Maura. "It's no use...we're never going to get out of here. We're going to die, Maura."

"Don't you dare talk like that, Jane! We're not going to die. We've gotten out of many situations like this. Why should this be any different?"

"Those situations were different, Maura! Everyone knew where we were those times. Do they know where we are this time? No! We're screwed, Maura."

"What's wrong with you, Jane? You're never one to quit."

"You know what, Maura? I am so sick and tired of this. I'm tired of living in fear. If he kills me, let him kill me. He's doing this because of me. He's using you as a pawn. When he comes back, I'm just going to tell him to end it already."

"Jane, no! You can't."

"I will. And you're not going to stop me, Maura. It's over."

Maura started to cry. "Jane, I won't let you do this."

"Yes, you will. If you love me, you will."

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me."

"Maura...we're both not going to get out of here alive. He wants me, not you."

"You're not a quitter, Jane. Out of all of the years I've seen you doing this job, not once did you ever give up. Not once. Even when the chances of us finding the killer were slim, you never gave up."

Jane sighed. "I can't do this anymore, Maura."

"If anyone is going to die...we're both going to die then. I'm not going to live without you."

"No, Maura...you're going to survive this."

"Then, so are you, Jane. We'll get out of here. I promise."

"How can you promise me something like that?"

"Trust me, Jane. We're not quitters. We're fighters. We can do this."

Morgan laughed after watching this. "Well, isn't that sweet?"

Jane glared. "You can go to hell."

Morgan smirked. "I'm not as bad as you think."

"You're not? You helped a man kidnap two people, that isn't bad?" Jane asked her with a glare.

Morgan's heart was breaking; seeing these two women giving up was killing her. She never wanted to be in this situation. She had to do something. "Do you want to know why I'm here?"

"Yes, please. It'll help pass some time." Jane said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Morgan hesitated. "It was late at night. I was heading home to my apartment. I could've driven home but the club that I went to was right down the street from where I lived so I thought...," Morgan stopped and looked at Jane and Maura. ",He grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway...and he...he said that if I didn't help him, he would kill me." At this moment, fear was visible in Morgan's eyes. "I didn't want to die."

Jane felt bad for her although she was holding herself and Maura captive. "I'm sorry."

"I'll help you guys get out of here, I swear on my life that I'll help." Morgan said truthfully.

Jane and Maura weren't sure if she could be trusted. This all may be just a trap.

"Why should we trust you? You've helped Hoyt so far. Is this a big joke to you?" Maura stated loudly.

"Please. Trust me. I'll get you guys out." Morgan said quickly.

The noise of the door knob turning made them all jump. They all exchanged glances before Hoyt walked in. "So...," Hoyt walked into the room wielding his scalpel with an evil smile. This was the moment he had been waiting for in such a long time and now it was finally happening. He made his way over to Morgan and grinned. "I think we're ready to finish our game, hmm?"

Morgan nodded with a devilish grin.

Jane and Maura looked at each other with wide eyes and squeezed each others hand. They weren't sure if Morgan was being honest with her intentions or if it was just a way to mess with them. But soon, they would find out.

…..

Hoyt and Morgan headed closer to them. Jane inched herself in front of Maura and wrapped her arms around her protectively. "Jane, we're going to let Maura be involved in the game now, okay?" Hoyt asked Jane while bending down in front of her.

"No. She's not." Jane shook her head. "It's me you want. You don't want Maura."

"That may be true but I know seeing something happen to her will kill you." Hoyt added.

"There's no point!" Jane screamed. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had no way of defending herself; her gun was gone and without it, it made her feel weak. Where were Korsak and Frost? Jane wasn't sure of how much time had passed since they were attacked but her team must realize that they've gone missing. "There's no point in attacking Maura. I'm right here!"

"Oh...there's no point?" Hoyt asked. "Alright then. Morgan, can you move Jane over there, please? The show's about to begin."

"No, no!" Jane yelled as Morgan grabbed her under the shoulders roughly and dragged her to the other side of the abandoned warehouse. Jane tried to fight her but Morgan was surprisingly stronger. "Please, please don't let him hurt Maura!"

Morgan shook her head and stood off to the side. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You promised!" Jane yelled. "I trusted you!"

"You should know that you can't trust anyone, Jane. You're a smart woman, Jane. Don't act stupid." Hoyt said while he tied up Maura again; it was tied so tightly that it cut into Maura's skin. Maura didn't bother to fight back against him. Jane felt so helpless. When Hoyt leaned down close to Maura, Jane tried to run to her but Morgan stopped her. "You're very beautiful, Maura. Jane knows how to pick them."

Anger surged through Jane. She knew better than to let someone hurt a person that she loved. She wouldn't let this happen. "Leave her alone, goddamn it!"

Hoyt made a tiny cut on Maura's neck and she cried out. "Jane!"

"It'll all be over soon." Hoyt told Maura as he continued to cut her throat. "It'll be all over soon, Maura. It won't be much longer."

"Stop! Do it to me, please. She doesn't deserve this!" Jane begged while trying to hold back her tears. "I'm the one you want, goddamn it!"

Hoyt still had the scalpel on Maura's neck when he turned his head to Jane and grinned. "Fine with me. Maura isn't fun anyway. No one is as great as you, Jane." Hoyt shoved Maura to the ground and she gasped as she covered her throat.

Hoyt stood up and walked over to Jane. "Lie down." _If I can somehow overpower him. Jane thought while looking at Hoyt. _"Jane, lie down." Jane didn't lie down.

Hoyt glared at her, pushed her down to the ground and sat on top of each her. "Now, where did we leave off?"

Jane closed her eyes. _I am going to die. This is it._But in a way, she didn't care because it was her that was being hurt and not Maura. Jane turned her head towards her; she had her hand on her throat but she seemed fine. "Maura."

Maura looked at her, with tears pouring down her face. "Jane...Jane, don't let him do this." Jane blinked a few tears while still looking at her. When she spoke again, it came out as a sob. "I can't lose you, Jane."

"I love you." Jane said with a small smile and tried not to sob.

Maura frowned. "I love you too."

"Alright. Goodbyes are over." Hoyt took the scalpel to Jane's neck and cut slowly but pressed deeply.

Jane groaned in pain as he cut across her throat. Hoyt smiled happily at this and continued. "How does that feel, Jane? Did I cut deep enough?"

Morgan couldn't take it anymore. Out of her back pocket, Morgan pulled out Jane's gun and aimed it at Hoyt. "You son of a bitch."

At that moment, Hoyt whipped out a gun of his own and pulled the trigger. Morgan gasped and fell to the ground right next to Maura. The bullet hit her right in the heart. Hoyt stood over Morgan and smiled. "You should have known better than to do that." Morgan tried to form a word but her eyes fluttered shut. Jane knew this could be her chance to escape but the risk was too big and besides that, the pain was becoming too overwhelming for her. _I don't know how much more I can take. _"It'll be over soon, Jane. Don't worry." Jane began to cry.

Maura had to cover her mouth so her cries wouldn't come out in gasps. Maura felt Morgan's pulse just to make sure she was dead and Maura felt no sign of life. _No one could survive a wound like that, especially with no medical attention. _Maura could see that Jane was getting weaker with each moment. _I have to do something._ Maura thought as she saw the gun next to Morgan. _This is our only chance._ Maura moved her hand slowly to the gun. _One wrong move and I'll be dead...we'll both be dead._ _Our survival all depends on me. _She had one hand on the gun when Hoyt turned his head. He saw this, glared at her and paused for a moment. Maura grabbed the gun with her other hand and aimed the gun at him while he did the same to her. She closed her eyes, pulled the trigger, heard a gunshot and hoped that the shot came from her gun. It did. When she opened her eyes, Hoyt was dead on the floor. At that moment, Maura started to cry as she inched over to Jane.

"Jane...Jane." Maura said through the tears.

"Maura...is he...?" Jane asked while crying too.

Maura felt Hoyt's pulse quickly and nodded. "Yes. He's dead."

Jane let out a sigh of relief and cried. "Thank God."

Maura set her hand on Jane's neck to apply pressure. Hoyt didn't cut as deep as Maura thought. "You're going to be okay."

Jane smiled and looked into her eyes. "I'll always be okay as long as I have you."

Maura smiled back happily and kissed her softly on the lips.

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse was kicked down and officers rushed in, including Korsak and Frost.

"Are you guys okay?" Frost asked as he ran toward them.

"Yes!" Maura replied. "Jane's throat is cut a bit and so is my own but it's not as bad."

Korsak untied the rope from Maura's hands and feet and helped her up. She rubbed her wrists where the rope was tied and winced.

"Can you sit up?" Maura asked her. Jane struggled but managed to sit up. "Someone help me get her up." Maura wrapped one arm around Jane as Frost wrapped his arm around her other side. Jane groaned but was able to stand on her feet.

"I can walk by myself." Jane said. Frost let his arm drop but Maura still kept her arm in place. Before walking out of the building, Jane glanced back at the two bodies sprawled on the ground. Jane breathed a sigh of relief and headed outside into the dark. Maura and Jane weren't even sure what time it was.

Fortunately, Jane and Maura's injuries weren't severe so they were patched up in the ambulance. They were silent ever since they left the warehouse.

"You saved us." Jane said with a small smile as she sat in the parked ambulance with Maura.  
>Maura shook her head.<p>

"No...Morgan did." Maura replied. "If she didn't try to shoot Hoyt, I never would've been able to shoot him. And who knows what would've happened if I didn't."

Jane nodded and squeezed her hand. "You did the right thing, you know. I would've shot him too."

"Shooting a gun isn't what I thought it would feel like...I never thought I could resort to killing a man." Maura sighed and looked down.

Jane lifted her head up gently with her hand. "Hoyt deserved to die...I should have killed him years ago when I had the chance."

"I thought...I thought it was the end." Maura said honestly.

"Me too." Jane agreed. Korsak and Frost were standing off to the side. "Hey!" She called out to them and they came over. "How did you find us?"

"Morgan's best friend. Morgan told her what she was up to and that's when we headed here." Korsak explained.

"We didn't think anything was wrong until we saw your car in the parking lot with the doors opened." Frost added. "We're glad you're both okay."

Korsak nodded and replied. "Yeah. We worried sick."

"We're fine." Jane said as she wrapped an arm around Maura. Jane didn't want to hide their relationship anymore because they almost lost each other today. Korsak and Frost exchanged a glance then smiled. "Oh man, what am I gonna tell my mother?" Jane groaned.

"I don't know but good luck." Korsak smirked.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"You guys can go now if you're ready. I'll drive you." Frost told them with a warm smile. "Just go home and relax."

"We can do that." Maura smiled as she and Jane stepped out of the ambulance and headed to Frost's car.

"On second thought..." Jane started to say. Maura looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm?" Frost waited for her to continue.

"There's someone I want to see first." Jane told them.

Frost nodded. "Okay. Sure thing."

Maura thought they might be going to Jane's mother's house but they weren't anywhere near it. The place Jane wanted to go to was Christina Clarke's apartment. She was the best friend of the first victim, Marlee Peterson. Jane sighed and looked at Maura. "I'll be right back."

"No, no." Maura shook her head. "I want to come with you."

Jane smiled happily. "Alright."

Jane and Maura walked up to Christina's apartment and knocked on the door.

Christina opened the door with a smile. "Detective Rizzoli! It's nice to see you. Did you find out anything new?"

Jane nodded. "We got him. We got him, Christina. He's dead." Jane said with a relief.

"You did?" Christina started to cry. "Thank you...thank you!"

"What can I say? I'm a detective who keeps my promises." Jane was happy that she got justice for Marlee and the other victim, Hillary.

"You're wonderful." Christina said through tears and hugged Jane. "Thank you."

Jane wasn't one to hug but she hugged her back. "You're welcome. I just had to tell you that we got the killer."

"I'm glad you did." Christina stepped back and wiped her tears away. "You both look tired...are you guys okay?"

Maura and Jane exchanged a glance. "It's been a long day."

"I understand." Christina smiled. "I appreciate you telling me. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." Both Maura and Jane replied as she closed the door and they headed back out to the car.

They sat in the back seat and Frost started the car. "Time to go home now?" They both nodded. Maura leaned her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane kissed her hair. "Hey...it's about time you two got together." Frost admitted with a warm smile. Jane and Maura smiled at him and then back at each other.

Jane and Maura were very much in love. If they both learned something from that day, it would be that you can't take anything for granted because you never know when it can be taken away from you. For all you know, it can be gone tomorrow. The past can come back to haunt us at times but that doesn't mean we have to let it destroy us. What doesn't kill you definitely makes you stronger.

The End!

AN: Alright. That's it. I would've made this more chapters but since I haven't updated it in months, I thought I should end it here. Honestly, thank you to everyone who has read this story! You guys are amazing!


End file.
